Hatred
by darkhalo19
Summary: Naruto is a normal genin trying to live life, though the villagers can't stand for that. This is about the day in a life of Naruto as he's faced with cruelty, also what he's going to do to fight back.


**This is my first fan fic. and I'm not the best writer so go easy on me please!**

**As well I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but it would be cool if I did. :)**

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could through the forest, he couldn't take it anymore!

"Why can't they accept me for who I am!" he screamed in an angry tone. The villagers were gaining on him, and his charka was running dangerously low.

Out of chakra, he collapsed to the ground. Panting heavily he attempted to stand up but failed.

I'm not going to die this way," he yelled as the pain of charka-loss overwhelmed him.

"There he is, get him!"

Nothing like that deserves to live among us!" a villager yelled in rage.

Villagers surrounded him and were closing in.

With all his effort Naruto chocked out, "But why?"

"A demon like you doesn't deserve to live after what you did," a villager responded.

But, before Naruto could respond a kunai slashed him, blood dripped furiously and fell to the ground.

Villagers cried in victory as the genin lost consciousness.

Sadly the villagers didn't know what force they would reckon with next, and they would pay dearly with their lives. 

An orange aoura rose above Naruto's body. His nails became claws and his eyes changed multiple shades of red the form similar to a fox's eyes.

The villagers had awoken the Nine-tail Fox demon. He long ago endangered the lives of the Hidden Leaf villagers and killed with no care. The 3rd Hokage sealed the demon into a baby's body and Naruto was that baby. It cost the Hokage his life, people were furious. They all blamed Naruto because he was the Kyuubi holder, even though it wasn't his fault. But still he was shunned the rest of his life for being who he was.

As Naruto slowly rose he rapidly slaughtered animals and chopped down many forest trees. The stench of blood lingered through the air, his next victim; let's just say a certain group of villagers.

The villagers started to scream as Naruto averted his gaze from the trees to the villagers. The villagers scattered everywhere and ran as fast as they could.

A tall man stood his ground with hatred in his eyes; he was the very same man that slashed Naruto with the kunai earlier.

Naruto glared at him and he started to run. AS he was gaining speed he tripped and fell to the ground. With Naruto's incredible speed in a second he was in front of the man. He laughed blood-thirstily.

He grabbed the tall man by the collar and lifted him so the man could stare into his blood shot eyes. The villager was completely paralyzed. He couldn't move a muscle; all he could do was watch as Naruto pulled out a kunai and played with it in his fingers.

"What do you think I should do with my kunai? Ahh, I have an idea," Naruto said in a venomous voice.

He put his hand up about to slash the man when an outburst of pain shot him inside causing him to slash the guys arm and not him neck. 

The man stared at him shocked as a pool of his own blood surrounded him at his knees.

Naruto fell to his knees gripping his head at he stared at what at what he had just accomplished. Mentally Naruto was fighting himself no to kill the man, the Kyuubi put up a vigorous fight. In the end the Kyuubi container gained control over his body again, forcing himself not to please his demon's blood thirsty craving.

As Naruto hugged his knees he slowly turned back into a mortal. His fingernails grew short, his fangs turned into teeth and his eyes turned normal revealing sky blue eye. As he laid there he slowly drifted off in the pool of blood he created.

Naruto quickly shot up the next day as the sun streamed into his eyes. But standing there were the same group of villagers gazing down at him, with sympathetic looks. As Naruto slowly lifted himself up in his head his mind was screaming "run!" Disobeying his mind he slowly started to leave, even though his body ached tremendously.

Hoping the villagers wouldn't make the "previous events," an excuse to beat him into nothing more he mumbled a quiet "sorry" and left, dragging himself home when a familiar tall man stopped him in his tracks.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" he spoke with the sound of confusion in his voice.

"No matter how low people get I'll never reach to their level, no matter how bad it gets."

With that he pushed the man aside and continued to follow the path home.

As he left the sun was rising and the cool breeze blew the Sakura flowers of the trees, tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks. Tears of anger pain and even hurt.

"Will they ever stop or am I always going to be an outcast the rest of my life," he spoke, his voice softer than a whisper.

As the breeze blew silently it blew away the genin's thoughts, his tears and his blood.

**And that's a wrap! Hoped you liked it. **

**Please R&R**


End file.
